halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maydor Antairious
//Access granted to the current reader. Please use all information on this page for research perposess only. Thank You.// Biography Life A fierce warrior with a thirst for blood, Maydor Antairious is a force to be reckoned with. After leaving his family on Sanghelios he was quickly enlisted into the Covenant Military. But once he heard that some Brutes had murdered his Mother, he wanted revenge on their whole race. The Prophets quickly learned not to let any Brutes come to the aid of Maydor, because Maydor would stab them through the chest (Numerous Times) and rip their heads right off their shoulders. After the Schism, Maydor quickly chose the Separatist side in order to "Obliterate every Brute slime in the Universe!!!!". Soon after the end of the Covenant, Maydor found out that his brother, Baracuss Antairious, was a High Councilor for the Covenant Separatists. During a Council Meeting on Sanghelios, Maydor "Payed a visit" to his little Brother. He knocked out the fifty Honor Guards protecting the Council Chamber, Killed five Zealots, and ripped the Chamber doors (Each one weighing 500lbs) of their hinges! He walked up to the High Councilors 'Fersamee, 'Anthanee, Rasamee and his Brother Baracuss (Who had stood when the disturbence started outside. He drew his sword when he saw it was his monstrous older brother) After Baracuss somehow defeated Maydor, he escaped. He has stood trial and is serving aboard his brother's ship the Gleaming Saphire, But he has finally forgiven his brother and, like him, holds his campaign against the Loyalists and the Parasite. Maydor has gained back respect from the Council on Sanghelios, and thus gained back his Rank of Spec-Ops Commander. Maydor had also enlisted in the newly founded Sangheili Ascetic Corps. M.I.A. When a surprise Loyalist attack overwelmed the Fleet he was stationed with, the ship he was on made an emergency slip-space jump away from the danger. However, as the phrase goes: Out of the frying pan... and into the fire. His ship exited slipspace extreamly close to a collapsing star. When the Red Giant went supernova, it took the entire ship, and all aboard, with it. However, many Seraph fighters from the ship had engaged the enemy, and Maydor is always in the mood to fight Loyalists. It is unknown if Maydor had died during the supernova or had been captured by Loyalists. Fighting Skills Maydor was never a large fan of Close-Quarter weapons, using his fists most of the time. He is an excellent Marksman, and can "no-scope" a Human Dime out of mid-air. Being the Largest (Largest meaning Tallest and Strongest) Elite around, many of the fights he gets into ends at the stare down. Able to lift almost a ton, and punch strait through a steel wall, Maydor can kill a Brute with a single blow. He has won many competitions and challenges, each testing his strength and will-power, and has been proclaimed the Tallest Elite on Sanghelios. The only being that was a challenge to his fighting styles was SPARTAN-F106. Armour Systems #Muscel inhancement drug injections (activated when neck pops) #AX-92 Alloy #Oversheilding #Active Camoflauge #Proto-type Energy Reverter #''Arcane Plasma Reflecter'' Hates *Brutes *Loyalist Drones *Prophets *Jackals *Loyalist Grunts *Loyalist Hunters *BRUTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!